


Remember This: An 'Always' Missing Reel (excerpt ch 38)

by DeeDeeCat



Series: Always [5]
Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDeeCat/pseuds/DeeDeeCat





	Remember This: An 'Always' Missing Reel (excerpt ch 38)

Title: Remember This: An 'Always' Missing Reel  
Category: TV Shows » Alice, 2009  
Author: Casy Dee  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 03-13-10, Updated: 03-13-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,561  
________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
________________________________________  
A/N: Set at the end of Chapter 38. Hatter is going to be missing his Alice while she is away to go to the bedside of her dying aunt. This is the first time they will be apart for any legnth of time since he crossed over.  
________________________________________  
Remember This

  
As it often was with them, the lightest most innocent of kisses could quickly ignite into raging lust. His soft kiss, full of love and comfort, lit something deep within her. She needed him. She pulled at his shirt, growling as she struggled to get it off of him with the use of only one arm. He stripped it off of himself, and then took possession of her mouth as he began unbuttoning her shirt. He made quick work of it, and then gently took her arm out of its sling. He pulled her close again, settling her on his lap facing him.

  
"If you don't want…" he started.

  
She was grieving; if she was no longer in the mood, he didn't want to push.

  
Alice crushed her mouth down on his. She appreciated the thought, but the truth of it was that there was nothing that she wanted more. The comfort of his arms, the taste of him… that was what she needed right now. She wanted to wrap him around her to protect her from all the pain that was in this world. For his part, he wanted to. Her pain made him ache for her, he would do anything, say anything...

  
"I want you," she breathed.

  
That was all the encouragement he needed. She would be leaving tomorrow, but he would make sure that he gave her a memory to take with her as he would hold this memory to his heart. He leaned her back, allowing him access to her bare upper body. Alice gripped his shoulder, her nails digging in as he nipped and licked over her collarbones and neck before moving down to take a long wet lick over her taut nipple. He smiled against her skin as she moaned and ground against him. He blew out a warm breath over her nipple before taking it into his mouth, tongue swirling over it as he sucked gently.

  
He laved the underside of her breasts, sucking gently at the soft skin there. Alice dug her fingernails into his shoulder and moaned; Hatter had been quick to learn what made her react. She ground against him again, and was rewarded with a low moan from him and his hips thrust back reflexively. He looked up at her, his dark eyes clouded with lust, lips parted and wet, chest heaving as he panted. Alice felt a flood of moisture at the sight of him. She looked at his lips and licked hers; he got the message.  
He pressed his mouth against hers, Alice matching the intensity of his passion. Deep wet kisses, tongues tangling and fighting for dominance, Alice bit down on his lower lip to hear him growl into her mouth. She nipped the line of his jaw, rubbing her lips over the rough texture of his stubble. She sucked gently at the soft skin under his jawbone, then his earlobe, biting gently.

  
Hatter panted as she moved her soft lips and tongue over his skin, his hands digging into her hips, roving over her bare back. She bit at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder, a spike of pain followed by her tongue, soothing the sting. She slid off of his lap to kneel on the floor in front of him. She leaned in and sucked at the hollow of his throat before moving down to give one quick lick over his nipple. His breath hitched and Alice smiled at his reaction. She licked around the outside edge of his nipple, teasingly avoiding the hard pebbled tip. His body strained towards hers and she gave a low laugh at the evidence of his need. His hand fisted in her hair and he pressed his nipple into her mouth. She obliged him, sucking hard before biting down.

  
He writhed underneath her, causing another flood of moisture. She traced the outline of his taunt stomach muscles, licking and tasting. She gave a long lick on his stomach above his waistband and watched his shuddering response. She undid the button and zip of his trousers, and began to pull them down. He quickly reached down to pull them off of his body, leaving him fully naked and exposed to her. She stood and began to push down her pants and panties; Hatter was there in an instant. He grabbed the waistband at her hips and pulled them over her hips and down, running his hands down her legs as he did so. He helped her step out of her remaining clothes, tossing them away. He knelt in front of her, running his hands up and down the length of her legs.

  
The side of his mouth lifted in a half grin as he moved her legs wider and grabbed a hold on her ass to pull her closer. His tongue darted out to lick over her clit, testing her readiness. She shuddered and fisted her hand in his hair. He licked again, the tip of his tongue flicking against her hard nub. She exhaled his name in a plea as she pulled his hair, trying to force him closer. He flattened his tongue and licked from her opening to the top of her mound. She shuddered and her knees grew weak; she stumbled but Hatter held her up.

  
Finally he closed his lips over her clitoris and sucked gently, done with teasing. He continued to suck gently as he inserted two fingers into her opening, pressing his thumb to the base of her clit, circling slowly. Alice about came undone, shuddering against him. She spoke words of love and lust and urging... torn from her as he continued to pleasure her. She cried out as he brought her to climax, the scream torn from her throat.

  
Hatter stared up at her, taking in the image of her, to memorize it. She looked down at him, amazed that this man was hers, he belonged to her. She gave a long shuddering sigh as she pulled him up to stand in front of her. She kissed him deeply, tasting herself on him, reveling in the sensation of skin on skin, his hard body pressed against hers.  
She pushed him down on the couch, kneeling between his legs again. Alice raked her short nails down his chest and stomach before taking his cock in her hand. She pumped it slowly as she descended on his chest with her mouth. She ate at his skin, savoring the feel of him shuddering and twitching under her ministrations. She licked lower, circling his navel with her tongue. He thrust against her hand, desperate to sake the need that had been building low in his belly.

  
Alice licked his cock from base to tip before closing her mouth over him and taking in as much as she could into her throat. His strangled cry urged her further, causing her to choke a little as she took more of him into her. She pulled back, gasping, and began to pump his cock with her hand in time with her mouth. He took hold of her head in his hands, pulling her against him as he thrust into her mouth.

  
"Alice. Now. I want to be inside of you," he bit out.

  
Alice stood and moved back onto his lap. He helped to guide himself into her, both of them moaning as she sheathed herself on him. He gripped her hips and shifted; Alice rolled her hips against him and cried out. With every thrust her clitoris ground against his pubic bone and his cock grazed the top wall of her. She swore she saw sparks. He concentrated; maintaining the angle that was making Alice come undone for him, fingers digging into her hips. She was beautiful and wild, abandoning herself in the moment. He loved her so much it hurt.

  
With that thought, and her crying out his name as her walls began to pulse and squeeze against him, it took him over the edge he had been clinging to precariously. He cried out as the world narrowed and exploded in a shockwave of light and sound.

  
She collapsed against him, kissing the hot salty skin under her mouth.

  
They lay twined together afterwards in a mess of sweat and limbs, trying to breathe again. He would miss her, he would miss this. But this time, she would come back to him. She loved him. He could get through it, because she would come back.

  
Alice closed her eyes and listened to Hatter's heart beating rapidly against her ear. She didn't want to leave, but she knew he would be here when she returned. He would never disappear from her life; he would always find his way to her side. Always.

  
________________________________________  
A/N: I think this one came out just as I intended... I like it... do you? Please review?


End file.
